


Why This Fear of Love?

by TheTyphonSerpent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breakup, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Gen, Swearing, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/pseuds/TheTyphonSerpent
Summary: Sera and Laksha Lavellan go drinking to forget about their troubles. Laksha has a little too much. Post-Trespasser. Originally a tumblr prompt.





	Why This Fear of Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts. Find me on tumblr: typhonserpent.tumblr.com

Sera held had her hands on Laksha’s head, holding locks of her hair back as she hurled onto the grass. “Alright, yeah, let it out.” Sera said, “Deep breaths.”

Laksha gasped for air, coughed, and hacked up a few more bursts of what could have been stomach acid, whiskey, or whatever wine Dorian had suggested she try. “Keep breathin’.” Sera coaxed, rubbing her back.

Deep, gasping breaths turned into steady, controlled ones. By the time Laksha was breathing normally, she noticed how foul her mouth tasted and how damp her face was from sweat and tears.

Taking her by the shoulders, Sera hoisted her off of her hunched over position and sat her upright. “Better?” She asked. Laksha lolled her head back and stared blankly at her fellow elf.

“Lets get you away from the puke now.” Sera decided, and Laksha went limp and allowed her self to be dragged off the grass, along the cobblestone path that led up to the winter palace, and be taken to one of the dining tables set up outside the bar. The buzz of conversation was still alight inside, but through the fog in Laksha’s brain, it may as well have been a beehive.

She was off balance. She always felt off balance. She was always going to feel off balance, but when she reached the chair she managed to hoist herself up by one elbow and crawl onto the chair … while Sera was pushing her back the while time.

Eventually, although with little to no grace, she found herself seated upright in the chair, her forehead pressed against the cool metal surface of the table. It was doing wonders for her nausea.

“I’m gonna go get us a pitcher of water, ‘kay?” Sera said, and Laksha responded by turning her hand and giving her a thumbs-up.

Laksha only heard the buzzing bees for a few minutes until Sera returned, and metal met metal as she set the pitcher down. Sera pressed a glass into her hand and patted her back.

“Come on, sober up a little, it’ll do you good.” Sera coaxed.

Her head may as well been made of stone, but she managed to sit up enough to brace herself by her elbow, and bring the glass to her lips. The stump on the other half of her body moved as though to help hold her up. She could still feel it there.

She finished half the glass and set it down. Sera topped it off in a heartbeat.

“Sorry.” Laksha whispered.

“Oh, psh.” Sera scoffed as she set the pitcher back down, “I seen people worse at drinking. Least you didn’t pass out.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten this drunk.”

“You needed it.”

“Nobody needs alcohol, Sera.”

Laksha’s eyes wouldn’t focus, but she was certain Sera was rolling her eyes. She went back to resting her forehead on the table.

“Alright, sure, you could wallow for days on end in your room by yourself like the good little Herald everyone expects you to be.”

Laksha moved her arm off and flipped Sera the bird.

“Or, you could get it all out in one go and then be too hungover to even think about the egghead.”

Laksha immediately began sobbing. Her arm curled around her head as she cried.

“Awwww, shite.” Sera cursed, “I shouldn’t’ve brought him up, huh? Shit.”

She brought her head up, hand covering her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. “I could forgive him. For the secrets and the lies, he knows I would forgive him. Why this fear of love?”

Sera sat back in the chair, comfortably sprawled. “Maybe he’s just embarrassed ‘cause every time you cursed with his name, he wanted to respond. Oh!” She perked, sitting forward with an elbow on the table, “I have the perfect payback.”

Laksha pulled her hand down and opened one eye to meet Sera’s wide grin.

“What if,” She continued, “We start making it catch on to use your name instead of his. Think of it.”

Sera stood from her chair, shaking a fist at the sky, and shouted, “By Lavellan’s left arm! Inquisitor take you!”

Laksha huffed a small laugh, sniffled, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Sera sat back down and put a hand on her shoulder.

“There, see, you’re doing fine. Everyone barfs while they drink every now and again.”

Laksha took Sera’s hand in her own, giving in a squeeze. “Thanks, Sera.” She said, smiling, “I just don’t look forward to addressing the counsel tomorrow morning.”


End file.
